1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a matching device, particularly for coupling a camera to a flash light device i.e. a flash unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The flash light photographic device as is shown in FIG. 1 has been widely used, whereby the photographic device is so designed that the aperture of the photographic lens is automatically controlled by means of the aperture control device at the side of the camera in accordance with the output signal corresponding to the distance information and the flash light amount information from the flash light device, namely the aperture information, in such a manner that the flash light photography can automatically be carried out.
Further the flash light photographic device as is shown in FIG. 2 has been already proposed, whereby the photographic device is so designed that the aperture of the photographic lens is automatically determined by means of the aperture control device at the side of the camera in accordance with the aperture information from the flash light device corresponding to the aperture to be determined in the camera while the change over circuit automatically changes over the shutter time control circuit for the daylight photography to the time constant circuit for the flash light photography in accordance with the flash light operation ready signal (hereinafter referred to this signal as the charge completion signal) produced by the flash light device at the time of the charge completion, whereby the shutter time for the flash light photography is controled in accordance with the output of the thus selected time constant circuit for the flash light photography in such a manner that the flash light photography can be carried out.
Below the above mentioned conventional devices will be explained in accordance with FIGS. 1 to 3 for the sake of the easy comprehension of the present invention.